Desconocido
by Shy-kdark
Summary: Cuando la vida de Bella da un giro inesperado, tras la muerte de su madre. se ve sumida en una profunda oscuridad. sera capaz de ayudarla aquel chico desconocido, o sera aun peor cuando descubra quien es?, y so nuevo amigo Jacob la llevara por buenos caminos o la perdición total? Es mi primer fic espero sean buenitas. ya esta avanzada por lo que no demorare en actualizar...
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO..****.**

"LA VIDA ES PERFECTA". Esta era la frase que diariamente me repetía, así es como veía mi vida. Tenía unas amigas increíbles, un novio al cual quería cada día más, era una alumna ejemplar, todos mis maestros me tenían en alta estima. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, tenía una familia increíble.

A mi padre, Charly no lo veía muy seguido ya que vivía en otra ciudad, pero semanalmente me llamaba, y todos los años en vacaciones tratábamos de compartir un tiempo juntos, esto me gustaba mucho, a excepción por las veces que tenía que quedarme en su hogar, él se había casado ya hace mucho, y su esposa tenía dos hijos Emmett y Jessica, al principio nos llevábamos de maravilla, pero con el paso de los años, con Jess comenzamos a tener problemas a causa de nuestras diferencias de carácter. A sí que después de un tiempo decidí que lo mejor sería que en vacaciones buscáramos un lugar neutral para pasar solo los dos, esto no le gustó mucho a papá pero lo acepto, solo por pasar tiempo conmigo.

Mi madre se había casado recientemente con Phil y estaba muy feliz, yo igual, ya que al fin había dejado de buscar incansablemente el amor, al fin había aparecido su príncipe azul. Si, aunque sea difícil de creer que alguien mayor busque un "PRINCIPE AZUL" ella lo buscaba incansablemente, en su interior Renne era toda una adolescente..., pero la amo a pesar de todas sus tonteras, es mi mejor amiga, no hay nada que no sepa de mí, bueno aunque en realidad es ella la que se desahoga conmigo y me cuenta todo lo que hizo, hace y hará. Es tan cómico como una madre espera que su hija de 17 años le aconseje que hacer con su vida.

Pero bueno, así es mi madre y la amo a pesar de su extrovertida y alocada personalidad...

**CAPITULO I**

**El Examen**

Me levante con una extraña sensación que me oprimía el pecho, no lograba entender que era lo que me pasaba, solo quería quedarme en casa con mi mamá, por alguna extraña razón no quería separarme de su abrazo, quería quedarme con ella todo el día, pero justo hoy ella y Phil tenían que viajar, yo no pude ir con ellos ya que tenía un examen o más bien quería estar con Steve ya que él tenía problemas con este, yo por el contrario podría haber pasado de él, pero quise quedarme para apoyarlo.

Me despedí con un pesar inmenso, no quería dejarlos partir. Pero bueno ya en la madrugada regresarían. Me quede mirando cómo se alejaban, pensando en lo feliz que son, algún día me gustaría poder tener esa clase de amor con Steve, Lo quiero un montón pero a veces es tan inmaduro que no sé cómo tratar con él, o quizás yo soy la del problema ya que de muy pequeña me vi en la necesidad de cuidar de las locuras de Renne (mamá). Mejor me entraba y comenzaba a prepararme para el colegio. Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando llamaron a la puerta, me apresure a abrir, era Steve...

-_HOLA AMOR_- . Dijo dándome un abrazo.

-_HOLA_ -. Dije

-¿_PASA ALGO_?- Pregunto.

-_NO LO SE, SOLO ME SIENTO ALGO EXTRAÑA, QUISIERA PODER QUEDARME TODO EL DIA EN CASA_-. Dije.

-_LO LAMENTO AMOR, PERO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS SI NO QUIERES QUE REPRUEBE_-. Dijo riendo.

Le di un beso el cual respondió gustoso, nos separamos y subí a buscar mis cosas. No tardamos mucho en llegar al colegio. Ya ahí nos esperaba nuestro grupo.

-_HOLA BELLA_ -. Saludaron Ann y Fred.

-_HOLA CHICOS_ -. Saludamos.

-¿_YA ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL EXAMEN, O QUIEREN QUE REPASEMOS ALGO_? -. Pregunte.

-_PUES LA VERDAD CREO QUE ESTAMOS LISTOS. NOS HEMOS FREÍDO EL CEREBRO DE TANTO ESTUDIAR-_Respondió Fred con una sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos al aula de literatura que era mi primera clase junto con Ann, Steve y Fred nos acompañaron hasta la puerta de esta, Steve me dio un tierno beso y se despidió mientras corría tras Fred para llegar a tiempo y no tener problemas. La primera hora paso sin nada digno de mención, bueno aparte de unos cuantos retos por parte del maestro, por nuestras risas y comentarios. Ann me pregunto un par de veces si me pasaba algo ya que a veces me iba a la luna, literalmente viajaba en mi mente, la verdad no sé cómo captaba lo que decía el profesor.

-_ESTOY BIEN, SOLO UN POCO ANSIOSA POR EL EXAMEN_ -. Dije.

-_JA, JA, JA _ -. Rio - _ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU, SABES MUY BIEN QUE JAMAS, A PESAR DE TUS VIAJES AL CENTRO DE TU MENTE, TE HAS TENIDO QUE PREOCUPAR POR EXAMEN ALGUNO, BUENO A EXCEPCIÓN DE CUANDO TE EXTRAEN SANGRE_ -. Dijo riendo

-_NO ES POR MI, ES POR STEVE, SABES QUE SI REPRUEBA SE VERA EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS_ -. Mentí, la verdad es que seguía con esa sensación tan extraña que ahora agregaba calambres a mi estómago.

Al salir del salón los chicos ya nos esperaban, como era costumbre. Caminamos por el pasillo, Steve me había tomado de la mano, el contacto me hizo sentir más intranquila, algo pasaba y no lograba saber que era, quizás, si era solo la preocupación del examen, pero tenía fe que le iría bien ya que habíamos estado largas horas estudiando, y cuando digo estudiando, era estudiando a pesar de que a veces Steve se distraía tratando de besarme y haciendo una que otra broma.

Al parecer a Steve no le pasó desapercibido mi estado de ánimo ya que al llegar a la puerta de nuestra siguiente clase paro.

-_¿TE SIENTES MEJOR_? -. Pregunto.

-_ESO CREO AMOR_-. Dije con una sonrisa -_LA VERDAD ESTAR CONTIGO ME CALMA UN MONTÓN_ -. Dije acercándome para besarle. El me respondió el beso gustoso y luego dijo:

-_ME ALEGRO MUCHO AMOR, YA QUE COMO SABES TU ERES MI SOL... SIN TI NO SE QUE SERIA NI DONDE ESTARIA_ -.

-_TE QUIERO_ -. Le dije, con una sonrisa en los labios la cual él respondió con un ligero beso y sonriente.

Se escuchó un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas y al darnos vuelta nuestros amigos reían a mandíbula abierta. Luego de unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos de parte de ellos entramos al salón donde la maestra aun no llegaba, por un momento espere que no apareciera, así Steve podría estudiar un poco más.

La maestra llego, ya era hora, esperaba que tantas horas de estudio dieran sus frutos, la maestra le había dicho a Steve que necesitaba aprobar ya que de lo contrario, tendría problemas y podía reprobar la signatura.

-_LLEGO LA HORA_ -. Dijo Steve, con ironía. Yo rodee los ojos y le di un beso.

-¡_BUENA _SUERTE!-. Dije.

-_DE VERDAD QUE LA NECESITO_ -. Respondió.

Camine a mi asiento y otra vez comencé a sentirme extraña. La maestra entrego los exámenes y fue a su asiento, era extraño no me podía concentrar, pensaba en Steve y este maldito sentimiento que llenaba por completo mi mente y cuerpo, comencé a sentirme mareada y unas nauseas amenazaban con aparecer, con un esfuerzo increíble logre terminar el examen y para mi asombro fui la primera, como de costumbre, a pesar de haber demorado más de lo normal, seguí sin entregarlo esperando a Steve, lo mire, se veía tranquilo y muy concentrado. Me levante de mi asiento, camine hacia él y le dije.

-_TE ESPERO EN LA CAFETERIA_, ¡SUERTE! -. Me sonrió.

-_TE VEO LUEGO_ -. Dijo.

Le entregue mi examen a la maestra y salí. De camino a la cafetería sentí nuevamente un mareo inexplicable y nuevas nauseas, aumente mi ritmo tratando de llegar a la cafetería lo antes posible para tomar algo, seguramente el mareo se debía a la ansiedad, porque Steve aprobara el examen. Llegue muy agitada y la vendedora se asustó un poco, compre una limonada mientras esperaba a mis compañeros, esperaba que para entonces me encontrara mejor. Cuando llego Ann me miro y abrió los ojos como platos, su expresión me alarmo, "tengo que verme horrible como para que me mire así", se acercó muy rápido.

-¿_ESTAS ENFERMA_? -. Pregunto nerviosa.

-_CREO QUE SI, DESDE ESTA MAÑANA ME SIENTO EXTRAÑA, COMO TE DIJE ANTES, PENSE QUE ERA POR EL EXAMEN, PERO AHORA ME SIENTO REALMENTE MAL_-. Respondí mirándola a los ojos. Se levantó alarmada y me tomo la mano.

-_AHORA MISMO VAMOS A LA ENFERMERÍA SI NO QUIERES QUE BAYA POR LOS CHICOS Y TE ARRASTREMOS A ELLA _-. Dijo realmente preocupada. Me levante y un mareo enorme se apodero de mí. Para mi buena suerte Steve junto a Fred se acercaban, al vernos se apresuraron a donde estábamos.

-¿_QUE LE PASO_? -. Pregunto Steve mirando a Ann.

-_LA VERDAD NO LO SE, LA ENCONTRE ASI CUANDO LLEGUE, AHORA ÍBAMOS CAMINO A LA ENFERMERÍA _ ó Ann.

Steve me tomo de la cintura y me llevo a la enfermería, cuando llegamos la enfermera dio un salto al fijarse en mi rostro, "de verdad debo verme terrible", pensé.

-_ESPERA AFUERA_-. Dijo la enfermera, dirigiéndose a Steve. Este miro con carita de súplica y la enfermera no se pudo resistir. Steve tomo mi mano, realmente estaba preocupado, yo de verdad que no entendía que era lo que me pasaba.

-_QUE LE PASO_ -. Pregunto la enfermera. Algo totalmente extraño paso en ese momento, no sé cómo pero empecé a ver muchos flashes delante de mis ojos, un dolor inmenso en mi pecho me impedía respirar. Comencé a llorar como loca y no sabía cómo pero el dolor que sentía incrementaba a cada momento, era terrible, no supe cuándo pero me sumergí en una negrura infinita, en este momento no sentía nada...

El vacío que sentía en ese momento era terrible no lograba enfocarme en nada, quería volver, ver los ojos suplicantes de Steve y pedirle que no me dejara, que me abrasara y no me soltara jamás, pero no podía hacer nada, me sentía caer más y más profundo, quería llorar, gritar, pedir que me ayudaran pero no podía. De repente el escenario cambio y me vi en casa, a mi lado estaba mi madre, me abrasaba y besaba, sus ojos me miraban con un dolor difícil de descifrar, yo quería calmarla preguntarle que sucedía, pero en un segundo todo desapareció y la negrura volvió quise llamarla pero de repente sentí unas manos acariciando mi mejilla y diciendo mi nombre. Era Steve, abrí mis ojos de inmediato y lo abrase, las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, mis labios no podían pronunciar palabra alguna...

-AMOR CALMATE, SEA LO SEA PASARA, YA VERAS COMO TODO IRA BIEN -. Dijo Steve acercándome más a su pecho.

La enfermera se acercó, tomo mi pulso y me dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera para mi casa, yo solo asentí, nos excusó a Steve y a mí por el resto del día. A fuera de la enfermería nos esperaba Ann y Fred.

-¿TE SIENTES MEJOR? -. Pregunto Ann muy preocupada, yo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna asique solo asentí.

-LA LLEVARE A CASA -. Dijo Steve.

-POR FAVOR CUALQUIER COSA LLÁMENOS-. Dijo Fred.

-ANN, AL SALIR DE CLASES POR FAVOR VE A MI CASA Y DILE A MI MADRE QUE ME QUEDARE CON BELLA -. Dijo Steve, esta asintió.

-POR LA TARDE IREMOS A TU CASA BELLA, NO TE DEJAREMOS SOLA SABIENDO QUE TU MADRE NO ESTA, Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR NADA STEVE, NOSOTROS LE EXPLICAMOS A TU MADRE, DE SEGURO ENTENDERA-. Dijo Ann.

Caminamos al estacionamiento y una nueva ola de dolor me atravesó_, que demonios me pasa, que es esto que siento, quiero a mamá, _no podía dejar de pesar en las imágenes que vi de mi madre cuando caí en esa maldita oscuridad, llegamos al auto, entramos en este y de inmediato tome mi celular y marque al número de mi madre, para mi desgracia me mandaba al buzón, no podía creerlo ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca no estaba. Le deje un mensaje...

-MAMI, POR FAVOR CUANDO ESCUCHES ESTO, LLAMAME DE INMEDIATO, NO SE QUE ES PERO ALGO PASA, POR FAVOR LLAMAME, TE NECESITO HOY MAS QUE NUNCA...TE AMOOOOOO...-

Colgué Y mire a Steve que manejaba muy rápido, el dolor no me abandonaba, pero sabía que no se trataba de algo físico. De repente pensé en Charly, mi padre, quizás algo le sucedía, volví a tomar mi teléfono y le marque..._pero que pasa que nadie contesta sus malditos teléfonos, justo hoy les dio a todos por ignorarme?...de repente_ sentí una ira infinita no entendía como, cuando más los necesitaba, me ignoraban, pensé en llamar a Sue , la esposa de mi padre, pero luego de pensarlo mejor desistí, no quería tener que hablar con ella o mejor dicho que me contestara su insoportable hija.

Llegamos a casa y antes de que me diera cuenta Steve estaba frente a mí para ayudarme a bajar, tome su mano y caminamos en silencio hacia la casa, entramos y muy rápido subí las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, Steve me seguía los pasos, me acosté y se me acerco.

-VOY A PREPARARTE ALGO PARA COMER, NO HAS PROBADO NADA DESDE EL DESAYUNO miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, yo solo pude asentir.

Me levante y busque nuevamente mi teléfono, llame de nuevo a mi madre pero no contesto, esta vez no deje mensaje. Marque a mi padre, y lo mismo, lo pensé y decidí llamar a su casa, ya no me importaba tener que hablar con Jess.

-ISABELLA -. Hablo Sue con voz sorprendida y nerviosa

-HOLA -. Dije

-QUE GUSTO HABLAR CONTIGO, TE EXTRAÑAMOS-. Dijo muy amable, en realidad no tenía problema alguno con ella, era muy amable al igual que Emmett.

-QUISIERA HABLAR CON CHARLY -. Dije

-NO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTE MOMENTO, MI NIÑA -. Respondió, pude notar su nerviosismo.

-COMO A QUE HORA PUEDO ENCONTRARLO-. Pregunte sin más.

-LA VERDAD-Espero un momento -BELLA ES QUE HOY NO LLEGARA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTOY SEGURA QUE PRONTO HABLARAS CON EL-. Dijo, su voz se escuchaba tiste, ansiosa, nerviosa, no sabía cómo descifrarla.

-OK, GRACIAS, SALUDOS A EMMETT-. Dije y corte

No podía entender que sucedía, tal vez habían discutido y por eso era su tono tan triste, me daría pena que fuera así ya que Charly la quería mucho y Sue a el igual. Steve entro por mi puerta con una bandeja llena de comida, me dieron ganas de reír, pero al ver su rostro lleno de preocupación desistí de esta.

-AMOR NO TE PREOCUPES MAS, NO ESTOY DEL TODO BIEN, PERO SI ME SIENTO MEJOR-. Le dije, me levante y me acerque para bezar lo, el correspondió el beso pero algo me decía que no me creía...


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

**Noticias Devastadoras.**

**Bella Pov.**

Después de comer me acote, Steve se acomodó junto a mí, abrazándome por la cintura, creo que me quede dormida porque de repente estaba en la playa, donde solíamos ir con mamá cuando yo tenía como 10 años, ese verano salía con un hombre realmente horrible, no sé cómo ella no lo notaba, yo solía decírselo pero ella reía y me decía que el amor mira con los ojos del corazón, la verdad yo no entendía como el corazón podía tener tan mal gusto, pero bueno, ella parecía feliz, ese día habíamos ido solas ya que su novio debía trabajar, fue un día maravilloso solo para las dos.

El escenario cambio y yo tenía 15 había conocido a Steve, el chico nuevo, en ese tiempo mi apariencia física no era muy encantadora, pero él se me acerco y pregunto si podía sentarse junto a mí, yo no sabía que responder y solo me gire y no dije nada, cuando llegue a casa no lo podía callar más le conté a mi madre y ella estaba tan emocionada que me invito tomar helado...

-ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA-. Decía, yo solo me reía no entendía cómo podía estar más emocionada que yo, ya que era a mí, a quien nadie miraba, pero me hacía tan feliz verla así, tomamos helado y luego me llevo al centro comercial, yo lo odiaba, pero mi madre parecía una adolescente, preparándose para un baile. Me compro ropa nueva me llevo al salón ya que hacia tiempo que no cortaba mi cabello y ya estaba bastante largo, al día siguiente me senté en mi lugar de siempre, pensando en lo loca que podía llegar a ser mi madre, cuando una mano toco mi hombro, me puse como un tomate en primavera, el me miro y volvió a preguntar si podía sentarse junto a mí, esta vez yo asentí, él sonrió y se sentó...

Nuevamente el escenario cambio y estábamos en la sala de la casa ella emocionada me contaba de aquel hombre que había conocido en sus clases de Pilates, él se llamaba Phil y este si era su príncipe azul, yo solo me reía no entendía como en cada primera cita encontraba a su supuesto príncipe azul...

Era el día de su boda y se veía hermosa totalmente radiante parecía una autentica princesa, y esta al fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul, Phil realmente la amaba, él era una excelente persona, la había aceptado tal cual, con su extrovertida y alocada forma de ser y eso a mí me hacía más que feliz ya que ella al fin había logrado su sueño, el sueño de la princesa y su príncipe...

De un momento a otro todo se volvió negro y el dolor volvió, el mismo dolor de la mañana pero mil veces peor, no podía respirar, quería gritar, llorar pero no podía, volví a ver la imagen de mi madre mirándome con una tristeza enorme, pero esta vez el silencio se rompido y me gritaba, me suplicaba que la perdonara, yo no entendía nada. Ella seguía suplicando que la perdonara, me miro con ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor y me dijo, " _jamás estarás sola mi niña, siempre te acompañare, así como tú me has cuidado estos años, ahora yo velare por ti...TE AMO...mi hermoso bebe...mi bebe …. Siempre te acompañare..."_

Sentí una manos moviéndome violentamente, para mi sorpresa era Steve, este tenía el rostro desfigurado de la preocupación, me pedía que despertara, que me tranquilizara, sentía mi cuerpo bañado en sudor, y mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-TODO BA A ESTAR BIEN, POR FAVOR CALMATE AMOR-. Me decía Steve, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar, mire mi reloj y me asombre de lo rápido que había pasado el día y de lo mucho que había dormido, eran las 18:56 me levante y mire a Steve

-NO HA LLAMADO MI MADRE? -. Pregunte, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Y CHARLY? -. Volví a preguntar

-HACE POCO RATO LLAMO, DIJO QUE VENDRÍA POR LA MADRUGADA, QUE NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO -. Dijo muy despacio, esperando mi reacción, el me conocía, sabía que me enojaría ya que necesitaba hablar con alguno de mis padres.

-PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE- Le reproche.

-SABIAS QUE NECESITABA HABLAR CON EL-. Le dije enfurecida, la rabia ya me salía por los poros, es uno de mis más grandes defectos, cuando me enojo, me enojo y es mejor que todos desaparezcan de mí alrededor.

-LO INTENTE, DE VERDAD QUE LO INTENTE, PERO TU PADRE ME DIJO QUE NO TE DESPERTARA -. Ahora sí que ya no podía más, justo ahora se le da por obedecer.

-QUE LE DIJISTE, PARA QUE HAYA DECIDIDO VENIR HOY A HABLAR CONMIGO -. Le pregunte totalmente indignada.

-NO LE DIJE MUCHO SOLO QUE TE SENTIAS MAL Y QUE NO DEJABAS DE LLORAR, AL PARECER LO ENTENDIO ANTES DE QUE SE LO DIJERA PORQUE ME DIJO QUE VENIA EN CAMINO, Y QUE NI SE ME OCURRIERA DESPERTARTE YA QUE NECESITABAS DESCANSAR, ME PARECIÓ EXTRAÑO PERO PREFERI HACERLE CASO, YA QUE DE VERDAD PIENSO QUE NO TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN -. Dijo todo esto muy triste y preocupado ya que sabía que yo echaba chispas por los ojos.

Se escuchó el timbre y Steve se apresuró en bajar, le seguí y el abrió, eran Ann y Fred, sus caras reflejaban preocupación, quise golpearme la cabeza, literalmente, por haberme enojado tanto con Steve ya se notaba a leguas lo preocupado que estaba, me acerque a él y le dije.

-LO SIENTO TANTO STEVE, NO DEBI HABERME ENOJADO CONTIGO, NI MUCHO MENOS HABLARTE DE ESE MODO, ES SOLO QUE NO SE LO QUE PASA Y ESO ME TIENE MUY ANSIOSA suplicante, el inmediatamente me abraso, y dijo.

-NO TE PREOCUPES AMOR, TE aire me abraso más fuerte. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas ME DUELE TANTO VERTE ASI, Y NO PODER HACER NADA PARA CALMAR TU ANGUSTIA.- Las lágrimas caían por cada lado mi cara sin poder hacer nada para que dejar de salir. Me dolía mucho verlo así.

-BELLA, QUE ES LO QUE PASA? -. Pregunto suplicante Ann, su rostro estaba igual que el de Steve.

-NO LO SE, NO LOGRO ENTENDER QUE SUCEDE, ES COMO SI DE PRONTO EN MI INTERIOR SE FORMARA UN AGUJERO ENORME Y SE LLENARA DE DOLOR UN DOLOR QUE A CADA MINUTO CRECE MAS Y MAS-. Respire pesadamente LO ENTIENDO NO SE QUE ME PASA, QUIERO QUE PARE PERO SIENTO QUE A CADA MINUTO SE HARA MAS Y MAS GRANDE...TENGO MUCHO MIEDO...-.

No quería preocuparos más, pero la verdad no sabía qué hacer, trataron que me fuera acostar, pero no podía dormir tenía miedo de volver a esa oscuridad, de sumergirme más y más y ya no poder volver a salir. Ann preparo la cena, yo no quería comer pero Steve casi me la dio cucharada a cucharada, ya eran casi las 23:00 cuando se escuchó un auto estacionar fuera de la casa me levante de golpe pensando que era Renne, tocaron a la puerta y corrí a abrirla, para mi sorpresa era Charly, su rostro estaba distorsionado de dolor, casi me caigo de espalda cuando lo vi, Steve realmente lo tiene que haber asustado para que haya volado hasta aquí y más para que tuviera el rostro así, lo abrace rápidamente, el me rodeo en un fuerte abraso, cuando nos separamos le dije

-CHA...PAPA, NO TENIAS QUE VENIR SOLO NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO, AUNQUE REALMENTE ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES AQUI-. Me miro al borde de las lágrimas, yo no entendía su actitud, me asustaba.

-MI BEBE entristecido -AMOR, NO HE VENIDO POR LO QUE HABLE CON STEVE, AUNQUE LO HUBIERA HECHO SI LO NECESITARAS-. Ok ahora sí que no entendía nada, en realidad habrá discutido con Sue, y tan terrible habrá sido que necesitara verme?

-PELEASTE CON SUE, PAPA? -. Pregunte, no me miro, pero suspiro fuertemente.

-CHICOS -. Hablo a mis amigos y novio -NOS PODRÍAN DEJAR SOLOS UN MOMENTO? -. Pregunto angustiado, esto me alarmo aún más, ya no aguantaba tanto misterio, de verdad mi cerebro ya no daba para más.

-QUE ES LO QUE PASA, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO -. Espero a que los chicos subieran y hablo.

-MI PEQUEÑA...LA VERDAD NO SE COMO DECIR ESTO, NO SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES... no aguantaba, porque no simplemente lo soltaba y ya, punto, era así de fácil -BELLA HOY POR LA MAÑANA RECIBÍ UNA LLAMADA...-. Y vuelta al misterio.

-PAPA... POR FAVOR, NO ENTIENDO LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIRME Y DE VERDAD ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO-. Me miro aterrado y esto me asusto aún más, si es posible.

-SABES QUE A PESAR DE HABERME CASADO CON SUE, TU MADRE ERA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA...- Por pavor que lo diga ya, ahora sí que no entiendo nada -AMO A SUE PERO TU MADRE ERA MI SOL, ELLA ILUMINABA MI VIDA... Y ESTABA MUY FELIZ DE QUE AL FIN ENCONTRARA SU PROPIO SOL...- En ese momento la voz se le quebró y algo en mi mente hizo clic "MI MADRE" caí de golpe en el sillón que estaba a mi espalda pero esto pareció no afectarle ya que siguió con la mirada fija en cualquier lugar

-MAMA...-. Logre decir, y mi padre volvió a verme, su rostro ahora estaba cubierto en lágrimas.

-AMOR... HOY TEMPRANO ME LLAMARON...ME PREGUNTARON SI CONOCÍA A RENNE...¡HO POR DIOS BELLA NO SE COMO DECIRLO!...- Lloro, jamás lo había visto así, yo no podía decir nada , todo el dolor volvío a mi pecho, algo le había pasado a mi madre, por eso me sentí así todo el día...

-HIJA... HUBO UN ACCIDENTE EN LA CARRETERA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE RENNE Y PHIL...-. No podía más todas las imágenes que vi hoy se repetían como diapositivas ante mis ojos, que no paraban de llorar.

-ELLOS...HAN MUERTO...-

Todo a mí al rededor desapareció, todo estaba negro, y yo, caía y caía y seguía cayendo, no podía moverme, hablar, nada, solo caía y caía. Toda mi vida, por estúpido que pareciese, pensé que mi madre estaría conmigo por siempre, ahora una parte de mí no existía, ella ya no estaba y yo, yo quería estar donde ella estuviese no podía estar sin ella, así como para Charly, era el sol que iluminaba sus días, para mí era el aire y si ella no estaba yo no podía seguir, recordé sus palabras en el sueño de esta tarde "_jamás estarás sola mi niña, siempre te acompañare, así como tú me has cuidado estos años, ahora yo velare por ti...TE AMO...mi hermoso bebe...mi bebe...siempre te acompañare..._se estaba despidiendo ¡oh mamá, porque no puedo estar contigo! tu sabes que sin ti no puedo..._siempre te acompañare..._no, no lo estas ni lo estarás, te necesito...

Sentí un movimiento, y abrí los ojos, el rostro de Charly era terrible, él todavía amaba a mi madre a su manera, ella era su sol, Sue su compañera, claro que también la amaba pero jamás amaría a alguien como amaba a mamá.

-HIJA POR FAVOR RESPONDE, NO ME HAGAS ESTO-. No podía decir nada, quería consolarlo, pero y yo, quien me daría consuelo a mí.

-NO PUEDO PAPÁ, QUIERO, PERO NO PUEDO-. Logre decir, por las escaleras se escucharon ruidos, eran mis amigos, mi novio, oh mi novio, ni siquiera él me podría dar consuelo, llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

-QUE PASO?-. Pregunto preocupado.

-RENNE... ESTA MUERTA...-. Dije sin ninguna emoción, me sentía vació, completamente sola, Charly estaba destruido, esto era injusto, cuando seria yo la que pudiese derrumbarse?, esto no era justo, no era justo.

Un silencio completo inundo la sala, los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar, menos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Charly

-AMOR...NO SE QUE DECIR, QUE HACER -.

-NO DIGAS NADA...NO HAGAS NADA- Dije,

Ann lloraba en los brazos de Fred, Charly lloraba sin consuelo, Steve estaba en blanco, ahora que más lo necesitaba no savia cómo reaccionar, lo entendía pero la parte egoísta en mí, quería abofetearlo. No entendía como mi vida había cambiado por completo en tan solo unas pocas horas. Me sentía muerta, no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar

Subí y me fui a la habitación de mi madre, tantos recuerdos guardaban aquellas paredes, aquella cama bacía, me recosté en esta, sin saber cómo, caí en un sueño, sin sueños, solo oscuridad y más oscuridad

Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, una voz en mi oído susurrando un TE AMO, aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado y que en este momento no significaban nada, para mí solo eran palabras al viento. Yo ya no sentía...

Me desperté con el sonido del teléfono, esperaba que todo hubiese sido un sueño y que Renne apareciera para despertarme, pero unos brazos a mí al rededor me trajeron a la realidad y supe que todo era verdad, que por más que me negara Renne ya no aparecería para darme los buenos días. Me levante de un salto ya que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Steve no se despertó y no sé porque esto me molesto tanto, ya no lo veía como antes, ya no era el chico que me hacía suspirar.

-HOLA -. Dije sin emoción alguna.

-BELLA -. Se escuchó la voz de Sue.

-MI NIÑA...COMO ESTAS?

-CREO QUE BIEN DENTRO DE TODO-. Respondí aun si emoción alguna.

-BELLA, NO SABES CUANTO LO SIENTO sabía que decir.

-GRACIAS PERO CREO QUE CHARLY TE NECESITARA AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA -.

-LO SE AMOR...QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTOY PARA LO QUE NECESITES, QUE SIEMPRE TE HE QUERIDO COMO A UNA HIJA...SE QUE NO SOY RENNE Y QUE JAMAS LO SERE PERO TE QUIERO Y SIEMPRE BOY A ESTAR PARA TI Y CHARLY -.

-NO SABES CUANTO AGRADEZCO TUS PALABRAS, POR EXTRAÑO QUE SUENE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA DICHO ALGO, NADIE SABE QUE DECIR Y ESO ME LLENA DE RABIA AHORA QUE MAS NECESITO DE UN ABRAZO, DE CUALQUIER PALABRA DE CONSUELO, TODOS PARECEN ESTAR MUDOS...NO SE QUE HACER...POR FAVOR VEN, NO CREO QUE PUEDA CON ESTO YO SOLA, CHARLY ESTA EN OTRO MUNDO Y NOSE QUE HACER -. Jamás pensé decir esto, pero lo dije -TE NECESITO SUE...DE VERDAD TE NECESITO...-. Hubo un silencio, luego un carraspeo de voz al otro lado del teléfono

-ESTARÉ ALLA LO ANTES POSIBLE AMOR...NO TE PREOCUPES POR NADA, PRONTO ESTARÉ CONTIGO tanto se alguien, por más que quisiera no me podía derrumbar.

Mire hacia mi cama y ahí estaba Steve ahora de pie, se acercó a mí y me abraso.

-DISCULPAME BELLA, DE VERDAD DISCULPAME, SE QUE ME PORTE COMO UN NIÑO PERO ESTABA EN SHOkC-. Por más que se disculpara ya estaba hecho no sé porque pero ya no sentía lo mismo por el, quizás era miedo de querer a alguien, y pensar que en algún momento se alejaría, todo es más fácil sin tener que involucrar sentimientos y como me siento ahora no es tan difícil dejar de sentir por alguien, es lo mejor, así ninguno de los dos tendría que sufrir más de la cuenta.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando llego Sue me ayudo con todo ya que Charly no salía del shock, me dolía verlo así, pero más me dolía el que Sue tuviera que ver a su esposo así `por otra mujer, aunque esa mujer fuese mi madre, él tenía que estar bien por ella, por mí, yo soy su hija, yo soy la adolescente que necesita ayuda pero como siempre, soy yo la que tiene que velar por los demás

El día del funeral fue muy tranquilo y para mi tranquilidad Charly reacciono y nos pidió perdón a las dos, no sé como pero habían creado un lazo que jamás pensé que existiría, claro no es mi madre, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo no muy grande ya que ella es un amor. Ese día también rompí con Steve, él se lo tomo muy mal, lloro un montón, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, ahora más que nunca ya que me tendría que ir a vivir a casa de mi padre.

-POR FAVOR BELLA- Decía Steve.

-NO PUEDO HACER NADA, YA SABES QUE TENGO QUE MARCHARME, PERO SABES QUE SIEMPRE SEREMOS AMIGOS, QUE FUISTE MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI con tristeza.

-SE QUE FUI UN ESTUPIDO PERO POR FAVOR PERDONAME y me partía el alma pero era lo mejor, sabía que una relación a distancia no resultaría y menos en mi estado.

-NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDONAR STEVE, SIEMPRE TE QUERRÉ PERO ME TENGO QUE IR -. Me di la vuelta y me aleje.

Me dolía dejarlo así pero era lo mejor, ya todo había cambiado y ya no sentía lo mismo por él y creo que jamás volveré a sentir así

La despedida de Ann y Fred me dolió más ya que éramos casi hermanos nos conocíamos casi de siempre, fuimos amigos desde pequeños y me dolía tener que separarme de ellos, pero sabía que nuestra amistad no terminaría así que seguiríamos en contacto y esto me alegraba. Sue y Charly se encargaron de los trámites legales , Phil me dejo una pequeña herencia junto a mama, esto me emociono hasta las lágrimas ya que jamás pensé que pensara tanto en mí, la casa ahora era mía, no quise que la vendieran ni alquilaran ni mucho menos que se desasieran de las cosas, este sería mi rincón del recuerdo donde podría venir en vacaciones, aparte que FORKS el pueblo donde vive mi padre es totalmente frio y no creo que unas vacaciones ahí sean muy emocionantes, a mí me gusta el calor, el sol y eso allá jamás lo tendré, por eso no venderé la casa, siempre puedo venir cuando quiera eso me lo prometió Charly, aparte de unas cuantas otras condiciones, como mi propio coche, mi propia habitación y por sobre todo que Jess no se metiera conmigo. Esto le dolió un poco a Sue pero entendía que no me llevaba con su hija, ya que era insoportable y esto ella lo sabía de sobra, por Emmett no me preocupaba siempre nos llevamos bien y en estos días se había portado realmente bien llamándome todos los días preguntando como estaba y diciendo que querría haber estado conmigo pero que por el insti no había podido pero que cuando llegara estaría todo preparado para mí, que el mismo había re decorado mi habitación, alejada de jess.

Me sentía muy ansiosa a pesar de que ya había estado muchas beses en forks, aunque ya hacía tiempo que no iba, lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era que Emmett me esperaba y sabía que no me dejaría sola, él era el hermano mayor que siempre desee, espero todo salga bien y no tener que lidiar con las estupideces de jess y sus huecas amiguitas, porque si ella es insoportable no sé qué me puedo esperar de sus amigas, bueno hoy es el día, espero todo salga bien...


	3. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III**

**Forks.**

**Bella POV.**

-TE EXTRAÑO MAMÁ- Dije.

-AMOR...SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO...- Dijo ella.

Abecés creo que despertare y todo esto habrá sido solo una pesadilla, pero por desgracia sé que es real y me destruye por dentro. Trato de no demostrarlo, pero es más fuerte que yo.

Me siento tan bacía y sola, Renne lo era todo, ahora siento que no soy nada. Desearía no haberme preocupado tanto por el maldito examen, por haber estado ese día tan preocupada de que Steve me necesitaba con él, en vez de haber ido con ellos todo sería tan distinto, estaría con ella, no iría rumbo a un maldito pueblo que detesto, que ella adiaba. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, por Charly y no sé si pueda aguantar mucho pero tengo que intentarlo...

Mi actitud no agradaba mucho a Charly y mucho menos lo tranquilizaba, desde aquel día decidí ser invisible... comencé a vestir de negro. Era así como me sentía, en una profunda negrura que me cubría por completo, no deseaba que me mirasen mucho menos llamar la atención, había decidido que los pocos sentimientos que me quedaban se enfocarían solo en Charly, Sue y Emmett. Ellos no merecían que me comportara como una perra, el resto del mundo tampoco, pero no quería a nadie más en mi pequeño mundo.

Me había convertido en todo lo que lo que odiaba, en todo lo que me burlaba secretamente en el instituto "_la chica solitaria" _dirían algunos por mi forma de vestir y de pensar, pero ahora ya no había vida en mí, era solo un recipiente vacío. A Renne le hubiese dado un ataque de verme vestida así, pero ella ya no estaba, ya no podía verme, ya no podía decir:

_-Hija el color es vida, la vida está llena de color, calor, alegría, disfruta de ellos al máximo, cada uno representa algo en la vida...-_

Bueno ahora mi vida representaba eso, negro, los colores a donde voy no existen, a parte del verde, ya que todo es verde y cuando digo todo, es todo, todo es verde a excepción del blanco y gris, pero a mí me queda el negro, así veo todo sin mi madre, negro, todo quedo negro tras su partida.

-AMOR TE SIENTES BIEN?-. Pregunto sue desde su asiento, yo sonreí y asentí.

-EMMETT NO DEJA DE SORPRENDERME, JAMAS PENSE QUE SE PREOCUPARIA TANTO POR TI, REALMENTE TE QUIERE MUCHO -. Cayo unos segundos

-DESEARÍA QUE SE LLEVARA ASI DE BIEN CON JESSICA, PERO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, YA NI SE HABLAN -. En sus ojos había gran tristeza.

-NO TE PREOCUPES, EMMETT LA QUIERE MUCHO AUNQUE NO LO DEMUESTRE, SIEMPRE ESTA PREOCUPADO POR ELLA, PERO JESS, ES DIFÍCIL Y NO DEJA DE COMPORTARSE CONA PE... LO SIENTO SOLO PIENSA EN .

Sue me sonrió, ella entendía a la perfección, pero no sabia en que momento su dulce niña había cambiado y se había convertido en una auténtica y total perra egocéntrica, materialista que solo pensaba en lo superficial de la vida.

-DESEARÍA QUE FUERAN AMIGAS, ASI PODRÍAS PEGARLE UN POQUITO DE TU BONDAD -. Le sonreí.

-HARE LO POSIBLE, PERO NO TE ASEGURO NADA, YA SABES COMO ES, Y YO NO BOY CON SU FORMA DE SER pegándome mentalmente por prometer algo que ni siquiera intentare, ella es un caso perdido y no pretendo gastar ni tiempo ni palabras en un cerebro carente de neuronas y lleno de hormonas.

Nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino, ya que el ambiente climático había cambiado drásticamente. Tendría que ir de compras luego ya que mi guardarropa se reducía a solo unos jeans y unos que otros sweaters, no acostumbraba llevar ropa de abrigo ya que en Phoenix el día mas frio era de unos 20º, cuando aquí era por lejos el más soleado del año.

-JAJAJAJJAJA...- Me reí entre dientes

-QUE PASA BELLA Charly -QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO -.

-LA VERDAD NADA, SOLO PENSABA EN EL CLIMA-. Respondí.

-NO VEO LA GRACIA con ojos interrogativos.

-JUSTAMENTE- Solo dije, Sue miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Pasajeros, por favor abrocharse los cinturones, en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando"._

Ok... aquí voy...no hay vuelta atrás. Cuando bajamos inmediatamente un grandulón se abalanzo hacia mí y me levanto del suelo haciéndome girar en un fuerte abrazo.

-HERMANITA...NO SABES CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO -. Dijo sin soltarme.

-EMMETT...NO PUEDO…..RESPIRAR decir, acto reflejo me dejo en el suelo y se separó un poco.

-BIENVENIDA-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo se la devolví gustosa, era tan fácil ser otra vez yo cuando estaba junto a Emmett.

Saludo a Sue y Charly, tomamos las maletas y caminamos al estacionamiento, no me sorprendió no ver a Jess, ya que de seguro tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer y pensar, como "que me pondré hoy, que maquillaje me combinara, el azul o el rojo?"...ja ja ja, a una rubia hueca no le da para más de seguro...

Llegamos al auto, era un jeep enorme, supe enseguida que era de Emmett, nos subimos y papá condujo con Sue a su lado. Emmett no dejaba de parlotear, yo sonreía pero por dentro sentía un gran pesar.

El viaje se me hizo largo ya que Charly conducía como una tortuga, no sé en qué momento me dormí, pero supe que había sido así, ya que me encontraba en casa con mamá, ella me abrasaba y sonreía.

-TODO ESTARÁ BIEN MI NIÑA, YA VERAS COMO TODO ESTO PASARA ía, con una sonrisa amable.

-NO LO SE MAMI, TE EXTRAÑO TANTO, NO LOGRO DEJAR DE SENTIR TRISTEZA, PIENSO QUE JAMAS VOLVERÉ A SONREÍR SINCERAMENTE -. Dije entre sollozos.

-NO HIJA, NO PIENSES ASI, LAS COSAS SIEMPRE PASAN POR ALGO, QUIZAS YA ERA TIEMPO DE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A CHARLY PARA QUE DISFRUTARA DE TI. COMO SABES MI VIDA FUE HERMOSA, TE TUBE A MI LADO Y ESO FUE LO MAS HERMOSO QUE LA VIDA ME PUDO ía -ADEMAS ENCONTRE A PHIL, MI PRINCIPE, AHORA ESPERO QUE TU LOGRES ENCONTRAR AL TUYO, PARA QUE NO TE SIENTAS ASI-.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, JAMAS DEJARE QUE ESO PASE NO QUIERO TENER QUE PASAR POR LO MISMO OTRA VEZ-. Dije entre lágrimas.

-NO DIGAS ESO... VERAS COMO UN DIA VOLVERAS A SONREÍR Y SER FELIZ AMOR-.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero comencé a sentir unos golpes no tan suaves en el hombro, era Emmett que trataba de despertarme.

-YA LLEGAMOS BELLA, DESPIERTA siempre sonreía.

-SI QUE ERES UNA BELLA DURMIENTE -. Solo le sonreí.

Bajamos y tomo mis maletas si esfuerzo alguno, la casa no había cambiado en nada, me condujo por las escaleras al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, antes cuando venía solía quedarme con jess en su cuarto, pero ahora había exigido mi propia habitación.

-ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA DECORACIÓN -. Dijo Emmett un poco avergonzado – NO SE ME DAN MUCHO LOS GUSTOS DE CHICAS, COMO SABES-.

Reí sinceramente, me acordaba a la perfección de los intentos de Emmett de agradar a las chicas con regalos pero casi siempre terminaban enojadas por sus gustos.

-ESTA HERMOSO -. Dije y vaya que me sorprendí, como era posible que hubieran cambiado tanto sus gustos?.

-LA VERDAD ES QUE ME AYUDO ALICE -. Sera su novia?, me pregunte, pareció leer mi mente porque rápidamente agrego.

-ELLA ES LA HERMANA DE UN AMIGO Y AMIGA MIA TAMBIÉN... NO ES MI NOVIA POR SI TE LO PREGUNTABAS -.

-LA VERDAD LO PENSE, PERO VEO QUE TIENE MUY BUEN GUSTO, AUNQUE NO CREO QUE FUESE A FIJARSE EN TI-. Dije en broma, pero su rostro se ensombreció.

-ERA UNA BROMA-. Me apresure a decir, el automáticamente sonrió.

-LOSE HERMANITA, LOSE -. Dijo riendo.

-BUENO, TIENES QUE ESTAR HAMBRIENTA Y BALLA QUE TE HACE FALTA COMER, REALMENTE ESTAS MUY FLACA, YA PARECES UNA ESCOBA ANDANTE -. Se burló de mí.

-NO ES ASI, LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU ERES UN REGORDETE -. Se puso serio y se abalanzo sobre mí llevándome hasta la cama para hacerme cosquillas.

-VALLA VEO QUE POR AQUÍ NO PIERDEN EL TIEMPO -. Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta Emmett se levantó rápidamente mientras que yo la miraba con enojo.

-LARGATE DE aquí Emmett.

-VEO QUE LA MUERTE DE RENNE TE FACILITO LAS COSAS PARA VENIR A REVOLCARTE CON "MI HERMANO"-. Dijo Jess, remarcando las últimas palabras.

Emmett se abalanzo sobre ella y la propino una fuerte cachetada los ojos de Jess casi se salen de sus cuencas a causa de la sorpresa, no dijo nada solo me miraba con furia de seguro me arrancaría la cabeza de no haber estado el presente.

-TE LARGAS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ, NO BOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASI DE BELLA, ELLA NO ES UNA ZORRA COMO TU Y TUS AMIGAS Y POR LO DEMÁS ELLA ES MUCHO MAS MI HERMANA QUE TU -. Dijo dándole un empujón hacia fuera y cerrando de golpe la puerta en su nariz.

Me quede en blanco, las lágrimas contenidas durante todo este tiempo salieron como rio cubriendo mis mejillas, no podía entender como Jess era capaz de decir algo así, yo quería amucho a Emmett y el a mí, pero jamás nos vimos de esa forma, siempre nos hemos querido como hermanos aunque no llevemos la misma sangre por nuestras venas, y así seria siempre. Además nombrar a mi madre de esa manera, con tanto odio, me hizo querer darle una gran paliza, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. El vacío en mi pecho aumento su tamaño y no podía dejar de llorar, como se atrevía a decir esas cosas, no entiendo cómo nos podía odiar tanto.

-NO TE PREOCUPES BELL´S, LA ÚNICA ZORRA AQUÍ ES ELLA, SOLO TE TIENE ENVIDIA, YA QUE TU NO NECESITAS LANZARTE A LOS PANTALONES DE NADIE PARA QUE TE QUIERAN -. Dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

-NO LO ENTIENDO -. Dije -JAMAS LE HECHO ALGO PARA QUE ME ODIE DE ESTA MANERA, ADEMAS NO TIENE PORQUE NOMBRAR A MI MADRE, ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUE ME HACE -no sabía qué hacer para calmar las lágrimas y el dolor que en este momento sentía.

-VAMOS, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ, EL AMBIENTE APESTA A PLASTICO CUANDO LA BRUJA BARBIE ESTA CERCA -. Dijo tratando de alegrarme.

Me aferre a su abrazo y bajamos las escaleras, Charly y Sue no estaban, de seguro habían ido al supermercado, por provisiones, ya que al estar Emmett a cargo de la casa estos días, toda la comida había desaparecido.

Nos encaminamos a su jeep estacionado al frente de la casa, me ayudo a subir ya que era muy alto, al subir, su teléfono comenzó a sonar lo saco y miro la pantalla.

-ED HERMANO, QUE PASA? -. Dijo con una sonrisa

-HOY NO PUEDO, MI HERMANITA A LLEGADO HOY Y QUIERO PASAR TIEMPO CON ELLA – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa enorme y yo se la correspondí.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE, A ESA BRUJA NO LA QUIERO NI VER, ES BELLA LA HIJA DE CHARLY, CREO HABERTE HABLADO DE ELLA – escucho atento lo que decía su amigo al otro lado del teléfono, de repente se puso rojo y sus ojos llamearon de ira.

-VEO QUE HARÍAS UNA EXCELENTE PAREJA CON JESS, LOS DOS TIENEN LAS MENTES MAS RETORCIDAS Y ASQUEROSAS DE TODO FORKS. POR ESO SOY UNO DE LOS POCOS QUE TE AGUANTA, PERO HOY NO ESTOY DE ANIMO COMO PARA SOPORTAR TUS IDIOTECES – corto de golpe la llamada me miro y dijo.

-DISCULPA, EDWARD ES UN IMBÉCIL QUE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS -

-NO TE PREOCUPES LA MAYORÍA DE LA GENTE VERA NUESTRA CERCANIA CON OTROS OJOS PERO ESO AMI NO ME IMPORTA, SI A TI TAMPOCO, LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE NUESTRO AMOR ES SOLO DE HERMANOS -respire pesado, no podía dejar de sentir rabia.

-PERO SI ESTO TE INCOMODA, NOS ALEJAREMOS PARA QUE NO TENGAS NINGÚN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS- dije con mucha tristeza ya que Emmett era el hermano que siempre quise tener, con el podía ser realmente yo.

-NO SEAS TONTA PEQUEÑA, PREFERIRIA MIL VECES ALEJARME DEL MUNDO SI FUESE NECESARIO CON TAL DE ESTAR CONTIGO, SIEMPRE ESTARÉ PARA TI, HOY Y SIEMPRE, PROMESA DE HERMANO MAYOR- me miro con una gran sonrisa y para mi asombro en mis labios se formó una sonrisa real, de esas que hace mucho no sentía.

Era tan fácil sonreír estando con él a pesar de su apariencia que a la mayoría aterrorizaba, si te fijabas bien en su cara lograbas darte cuenta que era un tierno niñato en un cuerpo lleno de músculos.

-GRACIAS EMMETT, LA VERDAD NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN TI – dije sincera.

-ESTOY PARA COMPLACERTE, ASIQUE DIME, QUE QUIERES HACER?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-POR AHORA SOLO QUIERO COMER, PERO QUE SEA UN LUGAR TRANQUILO – dije avergonzada ya que no quería que la gente me mirara con lastima.

-NO TE PREOCUPES BELL´S, LOS MOTIVOS DE TU LLEGADA NO SON CONOCIDOS, QUISIMOS QUE SOLO LAS PERSONAS MAS CERCANAS A CHARLI SUPIESEN, POR EL RESTO NO TIENES DE QUE PREOCUPARTE, SOLO ESPERO QUE LA TONTA DE JESS HALLA PODIDO MANTENER LA BOCA SERRADA O BUENO POR COMO LA CONOSCO, LA TENDRÍA OCUPADA EN OTRAS COSAS – dijo serio y pensativo.

Me dolía ver como sufría por las acciones de jess, aunque no lo dijese no le gustaba la gente hablara mal de su hermana, pero al parecer a jess le fascinaba que la gente supiera y esparciera rumores de todo lo que hacía y tenia por hacer.

-YO TAMBIÉN LO ESPERO – dije sonriendo.

Condujo por al menos 30 minutos hasta port ángeles, camino que Charly demoro 1 hora y 15 minutos. Cosa que agradecí, aunque abecés me asustaba un poco, debido a la muerte de Renne.

Nos detuvimos frente un restaurant de comida italiana (la Bella Italia) solíamos venir aquí con la familia en mis antiguos viajes, note como Emmett se quedaba mirando un hermoso BMW de color rojo. Me extraño que lo observara así ya que no pereciese ser el tipo de auto que va con él y su tamaño. Se acercó a mí y dijo.

-TE MOLESTARIA CONOCER A UNOS AMIGOS, NO ESPERABA AQUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ, PERO VEO QUE JUSTO HOY COINCIDIMOS -espero unos momentos y agrego – SI NO QUIERES PODEMOS IR A OTRO LUGAR PARA QUE ESTES MAS COMODA -

No me apetecía mucho conocer gente, pero por ver a Emmett sonreír lo haría, además no pude dejar de darme cuenta que cuando vio el auto sus ojos se iluminaron automáticamente.

-NO TE PREOCUPES, CREO QUE NO ME HARA DAÑO CONOCER A TUS AMIGOS, SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SEAN COMO TU DULCE HERMANITA-

Lo último lo dije con remarcado sarcasmo, cosa que a Emmett le pareció bastante gracioso ya que comenzó a reír a mandíbula abierta, por alguna extraña razón mis palabras le alegraron muchísimo.

-CRÉEME, SON TOTALMENTE LO OPUESTO A JESS, CON UNA EXCEPCIÓN, PERO NO CREO QUE ESTE SE ENCUENTRE HOY AQUI-

Me tomo del brazo y me condujo hacia la entrada. El restaurant no había cambiado en nada, entramos y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa donde se encontraban tres personas, un joven rubio muy alto, casi como Emmett, una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, bastante desordenados pero con mucho estilo y una rubia despampanante que opacaba hasta el mismo sol, sol que del cual aquí carecíamos asique podía brillar sin ningún problema iluminando todo a su paso, me sentí un poco cohibida al ver su mirada.

-HEY EMMETT, NO ESPERABA ENCONTRARTE POR AQUÍ – dijo el joven rubio con una amplia sonrisa y mucha amabilidad.

La chica rubia no me quitaba los ojos de encima, cosa que comenzaba a incomodarme, Emmett al parecer no notaba nada, ya que tenía una sonrisa de bobo al mirar a la chica, entonces lo comprendí, ella debe ser su novia, cuando volví a mirar a la chica esta me acuchillaba con la mirada.

-HOLA JAS – nos acercamos hasta la mesa.

-HOLA CHICAS QUE GUSTO ENCONTRARLAS POR AQUÍ-

-HOLA -saludaron a coro.

-NO NOS PRECENTARAS A TU AMIGA?- pregunto la rubia que no dejaba de lanzarme cuchillos con la mirada.

-OH SI, LO SIENTO, ELLA ES BELLA, Y NO ES UNA SIMPLE AMIGA – cuando Emmett dijo esto ya debería estar muerta, ya que sentía cada cuchillo que salía de los ojos de la rubia.

-ES MI HERMOSA Y PEQUEÑA...HERMANITA- gracias a dios la mirada de la rubia cambio a asombro, de no ser así, pienso que me hubiese desmallado en cualquier momento.

-HERMANA? – pregunto el chico rubio. Que recordé se llamaba Jas.

-YA VEO- escuche decir entre dientes a la rubia que ahora de nuevo me miraba extraño. Me pregunto si jess le habrá dicho alguna de sus idioteces, inmediatamente recordé lo que me dijo Emmett acerca de que no se parecían en nada a jess, entonces eso quiere decir que no tiene contacto con ella, pero entonces porque esta mirada?.

-BEL´S ELLOS SON, JASPER- dijo señalando al rubio.

-ROSALIE- mirando con cara de bobo a la rubia.

-Y ALICE – señalando a la pequeña de cabellos desordenados.

Esta me observo con una gran sonrisa que devolví de inmediato, cosa de la cual me arrepentí automáticamente al sentir unos pequeños y delicados brazos a mí alrededor.

-ES TODO UN GUSTO CONOCERTE AL FIN BELLA -la pequeña se alejó un poco para mirarme.

Al instante recordé que Emmett me había dicho que su amiga, Alice, le había ayudado a decorar mi nueva habitación.

-GRACIAS POR TODO – dije sonriendo. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al instante en confusión, quizás no sabía que ella había ayudado a Emmett.

-POR FAVOR SIÉNTENSE- dijo Jasper.

Me sentía muy incómoda pero trate de disimularlo al máximo, no quería que Emmett se incomodara por mi presencia, para mi completo asombro todos eran muy amables y simpáticos.

-DE DONDE BIENES – pregunto Jasper.

-DE ARIZONA – respondí.

-BALLA, DEBE SER UN VERDADERO TRAUMA PARA TI ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR, YA QUE EL CLIMA ES TODO LO CONTRARIO QUE EN ARIZONA- dijo Rosalie.

-LA VERDAD, UN POCO PERO EN COMPAÑÍA DE EMMETT ES FÁCIL OLVIDAR EL CLIMA- me reí, me asombre de lo fácil que era hacerlo en compañía de los amigos de Emmett. Creo que después de todo con el tiempo se me hará un poco más llevadero el dolor que interiormente cargo, aunque la verdad no quisiera compartir con más personas de las necesarias.

-ESPERO NO TE INCOMODES POR MI PREGUNTA PERO BELLA, COMO ALGUIEN TAN HERMOSA COMO TU SE OCULTA BAJO TANTO NEGRO-

Me tense automáticamente, no sabía que decir, no quería que la gente sintiera lastima por mí, menos ellos que parecían tan amable, tampoco quería tener que confiar en más personas. Emmett inmediatamente noto como me tensaba, quiso contestar por mí, pero me arme de valentina y hable.

-NO EMMETT, DEJA QUE CONTESTE, PARA MI ES MUY DIFÍCIL HABLAR DE ESTO, PERO CREO QUE SI SON AMIGOS DE EMMETT, PUEDO DECÍRSELO... MI MADRE MURIÓ HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS, POR ESO MI VESTIMENTA Y MI REGRESO A FORKS-

No había necesidad de agregar que ya no había color en mi vida y que por eso no me apetecía vestir de otra forma.

-LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE NO LO COMENTEN CON NADIE, YA QUE NO DESEO QUE ME VEAN O SE ACERQUEN A MI POR LASTIMA, ADEMAS NO PRETENDO ENTABLAR RELACIÓN ALGUNA CON NADIE, POR ENDE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE AMI -

Todos me miraron con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que le decía esto a alguien y al parecer no lo tomaron muy bien, Emmett no entendía porque había dicho esto, pero no me importo ya que en casa podía explicar el porqué de mi nueva actitud, los chicos no merecían que fuera de esta manera con ellos, ya que habían sido de lo más amable, pero me aterraba tener a más personas cerca, llegar a quererlas y que posteriormente se alejaran y quedara nuevamente sola, ya tenía bastante dolor con el que lidiar a diario.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO – dijo Alice. Rosalie y Jas solo me observaban.

-NO QUIERO SER DESCORTÉS CON USTEDES PERO CREO QUE ES MEJOR ASI, ESPERO ME PUEDAN ENTENDER, NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA ESTAR CERCA DE MI-

-PARA QUE SEPAS MIS PADRES TAMBIÉN MURIERON, MI HERMANO GEMELO Y YO QUEDAMOS COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS. HACE UNOS POCOS AÑOS FUIMOS ADOPTADOS – Alice me miro con mucha tristeza y yo me sentí fatal.

-ALMENOS TU TIENES LA SUERTE DE TENER A MUCHA GENTE QUE TE QUIERE, AL CONTRARIO DE MI HERMANO Y YO, GRACIAS A DIOS YO NO ADOPTE ESA ACTITUD, PERO NO PUEDO DECIR LO MISMO DE MI HERMANO- respiro y me sonrió.

-ESPERO PUEDAS VOLVER A SER LA PERSONA QUE ERAS Y DE LA CUAL EMMETT HABLABA CON GRAN ORGULLO-

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, ya que no me esperaba tanta sinceridad de alguien que recién llevaba unas horas de conocer. Algo de lo que dijo me estuvo dando vuelta durante todo el día, pero luego cuando lleguemos a casa meditaría sobre ello.

-Y BUENO BELLA QUE EDAD TIENES?- pregunto Jas, le agradecí mentalmente por el cambio de tema.

-TENGO 17 Y USTEDES-

-YO Y ROSSE TENEMOS 18, HA NO TE HABÍAMOS DICHO QUE AL IGUAL QUE ALICE Y SU HERMANO, SOMOS GEMELOS-

-YO TENGO 17, ASIQUE POR LO QUE VEO SEREMOS COMPAÑERAS EN ALGUNAS CLASES DEL INSTITUTO- dijo entusiasmada.

Yo había pensado que después de la conversación anterior desistiera de establecer una amistad conmigo, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

-ESPERO QUE NO TENGAS CLASES CON EDWARD, YA QUE ES UN PESADO- dijo esperanzada Rose.

-NO DIGAS ESO, SABES MUY BIEN PORQUE EL ES ASI, AUNQUE NO LO JUSTIFICO, ADEMAS ES NUESTRO AMIGO- Jas estaba muy serio al decir esto pero al contrario de el Emmett no dejaba de reír.

-LO SE PERO VIENDO A BELLA, YA ME IMAGINO LA CLASE DE BROMAS QUE LE DIRA- dijo Rose.

La tarde paso muy rápido y para cuando llegamos a la casa ya estaba oscureciendo, me sentía cansada, solo quería dormir, las palabras de Alice se negaban a abandonar mi cabeza, quizás ella tenía razón, pero sentía tanto miedo de encariñarme con más personas, que de solo pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

Se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y me apresure a abrir, ya que acostumbraba a poner pestillo para que nadie me viera en mis episodios de angustia.

-HIJA, MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA TENDREMOS QUE IR AL INSTITUTO PARA ARREGLAR TODO EL PAPELEO, EMMETT YA HABLO CON EL DIRECTOR, PERO HAY QUE FINIQUITAR EL PAPELEO PARA QUE PUEDAS COMENZAR A ASISTIR, A PARTE DE COMPRAR LO NECESARIO PARA ESTO -

-OK PAPÁ, TENGO TODOS LOS PAPELES, SOLO ME FALTARAN LOS UTILES YA QUE NO CREO QUE ME SIRVAN LOS QUE TENIA, HABRÁ QUE PREGUNTAR-

-MUY BIEN HIJA QUE DESCANSES, A LAS 8:00 TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN EL INSTITUTO, TE QUIERO, AHORA DUÉRMETE -

Me quede sola por unos momentos, sabía que en cualquier minuto vendría Emmett a preguntarme el porqué de mi actitud con sus amigos, me prepare mentalmente para el momento, gracias a dios había dejado de llorar, pero sabía que después de la conversación no podría dormir.

-PUEDO PASAR -

-SI-

-BEL´S SE POR LO QUE ESTAS PASANDO CRÉEME, PERO NO COMPRENDO, QUE HICISTE CON MI HERMANITA? DE VERDAD QUE ABECES NO TE RECONOZCO-

-EMMETT POR FAVOR NO ME JUZGUES, NO TE PUEDES IMAGINAR POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO NO SABES EL DOLOR QUE SIENTO-

-LOSE PEQUEÑA PERO POR FAVOR DEJAME AYUDARTE, NO TE CIERRES EN EL DOLOR YA VERAS QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS DIAS ESTE DISMINUIRÁ, PERO SI TE CIERRAS LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIRAS ES SENTIRTE MAS Y MAS SOLA Y EL DOLOR AUMENTARA-

-JUSTAMENTE ES LO QUE DESEO, NO QUIERO A NADIE MAS CERCA, YA QUE SE QUE SI ME ABRO A MAS PERSONAS TARDE O TEMPRANO DESAPARECERÁN IGUAL QUE MI MADRE Y DE SER ASI NO PODRE MAS, YA ME ES BASTANTE DIFÍCIL CON LO QUE SIENTO- .

-BEL´S YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AQUÍ AUNQUE NO QUIERAS JAMAS TE DEJARE SOLA, AHORA DUERME MAÑANA NOS ESPERA UN LARGO DIA-

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON NOS ESPERA-.

-YA VERAZ, YA VERAZ-.

-EMMET SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES PLANEANDO, NO RESULTARA-.

-DUERME BEL´S-.

No pude dormir bien, como cada noche la nostalgia me inundo y las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos, "donde quedo mi vida perfecta" ya nada queda de ella. No sé cómo voy a hacer para sobrevivir al instituto, desearía tanto desaparecer dormirme y no despertar jamás, me siento agotada, triste, siento que nadie me comprende realmente. Quizás Alice tiene razón y estoy tan serrada que no logro ver nada, bueno por el momento es mejor así, no quiero tener que lidiar con más dolor...


End file.
